Through His Eyes
by Nora M
Summary: It's my second fanfic attempt. It's about Brandon Caine. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R.


Through His Eyes  
By: Nora M.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Action Man and all characters associated with it are not mine. They are the copyright of YTV, Fox Kids, Pazsaz Entertainment Network, and Hasbro, Inc.   
  
Author's Note: This story deals with my favorite character-Brandon Caine. I started wondering since we know that Dr. X downloaded himself into Brandon, what happened to Brandon? I've been trying to write to perfect story to explain all this and I finally think I got it right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Brandon Caine. I was once one of the greatest Extreme Sports players in the world. The key word in that sentence is the word 'was.' You see until a few months ago I was actually in control of my life. I had a girlfriend, great friends, and a career that most people dream of. Until a few months ago, I had a life that I would never give up. Until a few months ago, I never heard of the "Amp" factor or Dr. X, that all changed a few months ago.  
  
I guess I should start at the beginning. I was in the Rooftop Roller Rage Competition in Paris, France. I was in second place behind my friend Alex Mann as usual. I made a stupid mistake. I thought I could slingshot the finish and finally finish a race first. I grabbed a chimneystack and held on 'til I felt my bungee cable stretch. I let go and shot past Alex to come up a few centimeters short of the checker flag. I felt the cord snap back and I hit Alex. His cord was cut by the helicopter blade of my team. He fell and ended up grabbed my hand to keep from falling. Thank God his team broke lose from the cut cord because they were being pulled toward my helicopter. I was so grateful to find out that Fidget, Alex's best friend and 'little sister' didn't get hurt. She was filming the race from outside the chopper.   
  
Anyway, Alex and I were hanging from the bungee cord that was attached to an out of control helicopter. I broke my left leg in two places when it hit another chimneystack and took off some the bricks. Of course the entire time I was saying that 'this isn't happening' when it was. Suddenly Alex took control. Somehow he managed to land on his feet on a rooftop then wrap the two of us around a crane. We all survived but I ended up in the hospital.   
  
In the hospital, Alex came to visit me. After I told him my team and sponsors bailed, he offered me a chance to hang out with his team. Of course, I knew that I would just be in the way and said the dumbest thing. "And do what? Polish your trophies?" I know I know dumb thing to say but at the time, I thought it was true. After that, someone knocked on the hospital door leaving a box of chocolates and a note. It was addressed to Alex and me and I opened it. That's when I first met Dr. X. He offered the two of us an upgrade. Like an idiot, I bought it- hook, line, and sinker. Alex being the smart one didn't. That's when my hell started.   
  
I was upgraded alright. I became a monster after winning an event for the first time in the Acceleration Games. I almost killed Alex for no reason and I ended up back in the hospital because I hit a tree during the fight.   
  
I can't tell you what happened until I crashed an 18-wheeler in the Utah desert to get away from Dr. X. He had injected me with these little 'nanobot' robots and started controlling me. I knew Alex would be in the desert so I thought this would be my chance to get away from X. Guess what happened then? I almost killed his team and him again! The truck I was driving almost hit the helicopter they were in and Rikki, the manager of the team, fell out. Alex saved the day and I finally thought I could get away from X.   
  
After being tied up by the team and questioned for a few minutes, Simon Grey- this guy who somehow knew why Alex could figure out any problem- explained that the only way to get the 'bots out was to get their designs. Alex, crew and me went to the bottom of the Atlantic. I hated being in that base. Talk about major nightmares. Alex and I went one way and Fidget and Grinder went the other. What we didn't know was that Dr. X had made a copy of his brain patterns and saved it to the hard drive of base.   
  
I remember hearing Alex say something about me calming down then I ended up in this bubble thing and Alex was hanging upside down. Dr. X showed up and explained his plan to the two of us. Basically, he got immortality by downloading himself into the 'bots in my body.  
  
Dr. X started the download and I felt my mind being pushed further and further down. I hated the fact that this was happening but what could I do? The last thing I saw was Alex then everything went black.  
  
I don't know how long I was gone because the next thing I remember was seeing this chick with green hair. I faintly heard Dr. X tell her that she was on his Council of Doom. I barely made out Alex and Fidget near what looked like satellite. Then Dr. X used this ray thing and tried to bring down a stadium.  
  
All I could think was, "I going to be responsible for so many deaths." I never wanted to hurt anyone in my life if you excluded the few times I want to punch Alex in the nose for making a pass at my girlfriend when we were in high school.   
  
I know Alex will have to destroy me. It's the only way to stop X, but I will fight X too and maybe just maybe if I can help it, Alex and his friends won't end up like me. The right personality in the right body but can't control it. I made a promise to myself and to Alex. I will help you fight X, Alex, even if it means killing myself in the process.  
  
The End  
  
(c) 2000  
  
  
  
  



End file.
